Hisoka Namikaze
Appearance Ungainly on first glance. Disheveled silver hair sits atop a hansom face with a jawline surprising cut for such a young man. However, this is known by few as Hisoka is never seen in public without a half mask and would never be discussed due to the fact that the average observer would only remark about his eyes. Hisokas eyes are the color and depth of high tide on a full moon. Bright blue underlain in grey, his eyes are the most notable feature of his visage and are commonly described as “Eerily Expressive”. Personality Hisoka is a man of few words, preferring to answer most questions with an action instead of a verbal response. Socially awkward, unsure of himself and his skills, Hisoka is well aware that he has a lot of work to do if he wants to keep up with his rapidly growing mind and body. Absolutely driven to become a great shinobi, Hisoka consumes textbooks at an alarming rate. He is also reputed to train to the point of exhaustion, collapsing on the training grounds and sleeping there as many as five nights a week. Background Born a few miles outside Konohagakure, Hisoka was unaware of the shinobi world. His entire world was his family. Though delighted to spend his mornings gardening and cooking with his mother, his true joy was when his father returned home for the evening. Every night they would drill and train. To him it was the most fun game anyone had ever played. Until one day, as they trained in the yard, Hisoka’s father turned pale. Fear ran across his face as a dozen figures materialized in the tree line. Hisoka overheard only one word as his mother tossed him over her shoulder and ran, "Namikaze”. The combat began quickly and ended so as well. The pursuit began immediately. Knowing that she wouldn’t have long, his mother stashed Hisoka in a bramble of thorns surrounding an up thrust of tree roots. She left him with only instructions to stay quiet no matter what and a not that simply read, “Hisoka Namikaze. Son of Raizo Namikaze.” Hisoka was scared when she left and scared when the men ran by, oblivious to his position. Two days later he was too thirst to stay any longer. He wandered the forest in search of water, food or help. Two days later he collapsed. Awoken in Konoha’s hospital, Hisoka was admitted to the Shinobi Academy and has made it his life’s goal to learn everything he can about the shinobi world and in doing so, learn everything he can about his father and the Namikaze clan. Combat Style Cautious by nature, Hisoka always attempts to do recon and learn as much about his opponent as possible before engaging. If he remains undetected he will usually disengage in an attempt to find a suitable location and plan to set a trap. Gifted with incredible speed, once engaged Hisoka uses kunai and shuriken to feel out his opponents from a distance before deciding on his next move. If a trap has been laid he will then use his speed to attempt to lure the opponent to a situation to his advantage. He will often do this even for opponents that he may have been able to take head on. Hisoka firmly believes that underestimating any foe is the first step to a swift demise. Stats Body Stats Technique Stats Items Kunai (∞): A standard ninja throwing tool made from Iron. Shuriken (∞): A standard ninja throwing tool made from Iron. Bow Staff: an Iron Bow Staff measured at 5' tall.